Persona 4: A Broken Wild Card
by Black Rabbity Babbit
Summary: Alexander Strauss has just moved to Japan from America and gets involved with murder mysteries and shadows. Taking on the destiny of a Wild Card while not being a true Wild Card, can he succeed with an imperfect power? First fanfic and no pairings yet.
1. Japan is Weird Pt 1

This my first Persona Fanfiction so I'm not expecting any great success. It's just stuff that I thought sounds pretty cool and would go well together using the plot for Persona 4. I'm actually in college too so I might not be able to actively update this even if it's recieved well. I'm gonna make this clear too. I'm know I'm not a great writer so I'm not gonna claim this is the best story ever. Have mercy on my poor, fanboy soul.

* * *

><p><em>Being unwanted, unloved, uncared for, forgotten by everybody, I think that is a much greater hunger, a much greater poverty than the person who has nothing to eat. <em>_**Mother Teresa**_

Huh, what a cheery quote. That's what went through my head as I sat on the train, going through random pages on the internet. Clicking through more pages and typing in addresses, I tried to find something that I had forgotten to do before arriving at the station. Finding nothing else to do, I tucked away my laptop into the blue messenger bag that was on the seat next to me. I glanced around the compartment and marveled at how empty it was. Well, Inaba is supposed to be a rural town, so they might only get tourist attraction rather than people moving there and it might not be tourist season. Still, I think some country air, even it isn't from my home country, will be good for me. Heh, that seems kinda funny to me. Bad sense of humor for the win.

Anyway, I think Japan will be a nice change from America. Grandpa Lou told me about it, saying that my mom loved the place before she moved to America with my dad. He was nice enough to take me in after mom died and the issues with dad were taken care of. So, when there were circumstances that forced me to leave, Grandpa Lou agreed to sending me away for a while. He told me that he would pay for it since he had money to spare in his old age. Not like I could ask the Kirijo Group to pay for it since they already said they'd pay for any schooling as compensation for... things out of their control.

Putting that aside, Grandpa set me up in a place called the Amagi Inn. It's supposed to be a famous inn in the town that draws most of the tourism and Grandpa got me a deluxe room apparently. He owns a somewhat successful business so he can afford stuff like this, but not much else. I told him that I didn't need stuff like that anymore, but he said that he was doing it cause he wanted to express how much I meant to him. I guess he noticed how my behavior changed after all that happened. Still, I kinda appreciate him for sticking by me, unlike a lot of other people.

I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes to nap a bit. I figured since I exhausted all fun on my laptop currently, I might nap a bit and wake up when I get there. Besides, in my dreams, I can see myself putting all the wrong things in my life right. It's a way of coping with it all. Well, and I usually get as many cupcakes as I can eat. I fell asleep right away surprisingly. Though my dream was different from what I usually get.

For one, there were no cupcakes. I can't tell you how much this disappoints me. Second, it looked like I was in a cafe that had a velvet, blue color scheme. Usually, I'm in a lot more morbid places, but this is okay. Third, there's a guy with a very long nose. I think I'll call him Pinocchio till I'm proven wrong. Fourth, I take back my first observation since a pretty blonde wearing a dress matching the color of the room just set a cupcake in front of me. Give you a guess at what color it is.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear Mr. Strauss." said Pinocchio, looking pretty smart in that black tux I gotta admit. Though his grin scares me. It's like it's saying "You better listen to me or I'll headbutt you,". I don't think my skull can take that kind of impact. He also seems to have pointed ears and balding, white hair. I also should be worried that he knows my last name. But, cupcake more important. I'll let him talk before I start spazzing.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment before licking more frosting from the cupcake. Dang, this might be one of the best cupcakes of my life. If this is a dream, I hope it's a recurring ones just for these things.

"I must apologize for summoning you here without warning," he continued, his eyes were bloodshot with what I hope is excitement and not side effects from drugs. "However, I feel that you deserve fair warning of an event to come and to offer you a choice,".

Okay, so he seems nice. I'm putting him in my good books. I get a cupcake and he's gonna warn me of something and give me a choice. That's better than what most people in my dreams offer me. Good man.

I nodded again, finishing up the cupcake and folding my right leg over my left, making myself comfy in the cushioned seat. I set the wrapper from the cupcake on the table in front of me for now and turned my attention to Pinocchio.

"Don't worry about calling me here without warning, I'm not sure how you would've warned me anyway," I said waving a hand. "I'm Alexander Strauss, by the way. Though you probably knew that since you're a dream after all. Thanks for the cupcake too,".

Pinocchio just chuckled. "Ah, but Alexander, this is no dream. You are very much in the Velvet Room currently, your mind more specifically. This room exists between mind and matter, dream and reality. While you may be sleeping, this is still very real,". He stopped to indicate the wrapper on the table. "If you would hold on to that, you will awake with it still on your person. Perhaps it shall serve as reinforcement,".

Well, this is the first time my dreams have fought back on me calling them dreams. I kinda like it to be honest.

"Alright, lets assume I believe you then," I said while pocketing the wrapper. "You said you were going to warn me, so warn away please,".

Pinocchio grinned even wider and motioned for the blonde to leave us for a while. She nodded at him and bowed slightly towards me and walked away, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Of course, my boy. I must begin by addressing something very crucial though. You are not the usual kind of person to be sent to confront such trials. Not that any who have such a fate thrust upon them are common. But, because of this, I am allowed to warn you and give you a choice. If you continue to your destination, you will go through a rigorous journey. The success of it is not guaranteed and you may even lose your life,".

...That's pretty...well, it seems like something I might want to avoid.

"You may turn away from it at this moment if you wish as your fate is not set in stone, not yet. However...people will die if you do not go. That is not to say they will not if you go, but you may be able to save them,". He finished.

...and then you pull this out. If I know people are going to suffer, then I'm not going to be able to walk away with a clean conscious. Not anymore. Either he doesn't know me well or he knows me well enough to know that this will guilt trip me.

"But, I can offer you some compensation if you do go. I know of your heartache, Alexander, and more. If you go, you may be able to ease your pain,".

Okay, that perked my ears up. I don't exactly care how he knows, only that he has a solution. Well, maybe he's magic and that's how he knows about that and why he can fix it. The choice to continue seems very appealing now, despite all that bad stuff. Grandpa Lou, I don't know if you would approve of this as my guardian, but you'd approve of this as a business man. Good deal. Besides, it's probably a dream anyway.

"I see you have made your choice, Alexander,". Pinocchio waved his gloved hand and piece of paper with a black pen appeared on the table in between us. "Please, I must ask you to sign so that you may be welcomed here again of your own free will later. I have made the appropriate accommodations for you as well as my services to you will be different than what other guests have received,"

I signed the paper after looking through it. All it said was "I chooseth this fate of my own free will,". Well, that's simple. I'm okay with it since these things usually are long and annoying so I skip to the "agree to the terms and conditions" button.

He waved his hand once more and the contract disappeared along with the pen. His grin was probably at its maximum level as he reached across the table and extended his hand.

"I may now introduce myself, my name is Igor and I am delighted to make your acquaintance,".

I reached out and shook his hand. Despite how old he looks, Igor has a pretty strong grip.

"Until we meet again, Alexander. Farewell," Igor said as we stopped.

"See you later, Igor. Enjoy those amazing cupcakes," I replied.

And then, I woke up. No big flash of light or anything, I just woke up back in the train. First thing I did was check the pocket of my black jeans. Oh holy, smoking bacon strips. I have the wrapper from my dream. This means two things. One: I had the greatest cupcake of my life in a dream. Two: The greatest cupcake of my life came from a dream.

… I just repeated myself. Oh well, the point is that the dream was not a dream and in fact was real. Meaning, I am probably getting myself into some deep shit. And I just defied the laws of physics. Okay, freaking out now. I am very lucky no one else is in this compartment or they would be staring at me. Shit, what do I do? Wait, stop. Don't freak out. You don't even know what's gonna happen.

But, that's okay, cause it might be worth it. I'm going to stop thinking about this now as the kind announcer just announced that I'm in Inaba. Time to run out before they drive away while I'm pondering and having a panic attack.

Picking up my messenger bag, I ran out of the train right before the doors closed on me. Close call, gotta remember to not do that again. Bad distractions are bad.

I walked out of the station without paying attention to the details of it. I wanted to get to get to the inn and get set up. I think it also might have to do with the impossibility of pulling a wrapper from my dream too, but I'll get over that in a bit. Oh wow, the outside looks kinda nice actually. The air's a lot cleaner than in America so that's a plus already. Now, there should be a car to pick me up to take me to the inn. Time to start looking and complete my objective. I am pumped! Wow, this has really made hyper. Adrenaline rush always wins.

"Strauss-sama,"

What? Oh wait, that's me. Derp.

I turned around to see a man in probably his early 30's with black hair and a matching black suit. I like Igor's suit more though, his suit was a much richer black than this guy's whose suit is kinda a grayish black. He had a sincere face though, good for talking with many people on daily basis probably. Okay, time to shift into Japanese mode.

"I have come to drive you to the inn, Strauss-sama. Your Grandfather was kind enough to send a picture so we would be able to recognize you. The rest of your luggage is already at your room, to be unpacked at your leisure," He said.

Well, aren't you just well mannered and courteous. I'm not really comfortable with this kind of talk so I hope he doesn't mind if I'm informal. And breathing pretty hard.

"Thanks, sorry for the trouble and all that," I said with a wave of my hand. He nodded and motioned for me follow him. My shoes clicked away at the pavement since I wear awesome boots, be jealous. He guided me to a silver car and opened the door for me. I thanked him and sat down as he got in the drivers seat and we headed out immediately. I was content with just watching the passing neighborhood homes so I didn't talk during the trip. It didn't take long anyway, we reached the inn in roughly twenty-five minutes. But, that twenty-five minutes was enough to compose myself. It's not like this is the first mental breakdown I've had.

I thanked the driver and gave him a tip, though I wasn't really sure if they did that here. He didn't complain though and wished me a good day.

Now, the Amagi Inn. I have to admit, it looks pretty nice. It's traditional and has that modern touch to take care of all the bothers that would've been there if it were ancient times. Walking towards the main counter, I looked around the room. People were lounging here and there in the seats, talking about their stay and such. I guess most of these people were tourists. Looking back towards the counter, I was a little shocked to see that a girl roughly my age was at the counter. She was dressed in a pink kimono and had straight, black hair. She was pretty cute actually.

"I'm here to check in," I said in my business voice. God, I hate my business voice, it sounds silly. "It should be under Alexander Strauss,".

"One moment please," she replied as she checked the computer in front of her. A minute later, she looked back to me. "Please follow me, Strauss-sama,". She said with a slight bow.

Okay, I draw the line there. I can tolerate it from people who are old enough to actually fit their job, but I'm not gonna take formal talk from someone my age. Japan is weird. "You can drop the 'sama' and all the formalities. You look around my age anyway,".

She shook her head. "You are a guest here right now. It wouldn't be right to treat a guest so informally while he's here,". JAPAN IS WEIRD.

I sighed. Well, I'll have to live with this until I can convince her otherwise. … I gotta convince her soon considering I'm gonna live here for who knows how long. Damn it.

I followed her up a few flights of stairs and then down a hallway filled with relatively few doors. The hallway itself was decorated with traditional pictures and pottery, some probably made in this town. The color scheme was overall a light red and orange, kinda like a setting sun. I liked it, made me feel all warm and fuzzy. We stopped at a screen door near the end of the hallway that she opened for me.

"I hope you enjoy at our inn, Strauss-sama. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call through the phone in the room," She said with another bow. I swear this is so wrong in my head, I'm the same age here. "Have a good day,". She walked away with a business smile and went down the stairs while I stood there for a good few minutes trying to fight down my annoyance.

"It's okay, Japan is just weird. It's just a weird place where teenagers bow to other teenagers...," I said to myself in English. I then decided I probably look crazy standing out here talking to myself, so I decided to go in my room and start talking to myself.

Okay, back to talking to myself. Japan is ju-HOLY MUFFIN CLOUDS THIS PLACE LOOKS NICE.

My room didn't seem to follow the color scheme of the hallway, instead opting for a light blue with a touch of white. There were patterns of white butterflies on the blue walls with traditional art here and there. This was apparently the sitting room and even for that it was pretty big. There was a table in the middle with cushions at each side, a big tv on the right wall. There was a screen door on the other two walls too, all in the same style of the room. I peeked through the one and found a large bedroom, again in the same style, with large bed, closet, desk, and a sofa. There was another door here, just wooden though, that led to complete bathroom. Closing that door, I walked out back to the living room and found that the last door led to a patio to overlook the surrounding area complete with furniture.

Grandpa Lou really knows my tastes cause this is perfect for me. I love you, Grandpa. I really do.

I found my things in a corner of my bedroom after I finished admiring the awesome of my room. Okay, mission unpack set. I looked at the clock. It was 5:00, so I could probably finish in an hour or so and then get something to eat. Mission go!

And I was right. One hour later and everything was set. Laptop all up and ready on my desk, all my clothes unpacked, and my random stuff too. I actually found a surprise too. Grandpa Lou had a midnight-blue male kimono with black feather patterns packed for me. For the spirit of things, I put it on. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses looked back at me and I was satisfied that I looked pretty good. Time for some vanity.

Actually, no time for vanity. I just heard a phone ring and found it at the bedside table. I picked it up and it was a woman's voice.

"Strauss-sama, dinner has just been finished. Would you like a meal sent up to you?" she asked. Oh, that's helpful. Though I really only eat in 24 hour intervals. It's not healthy, but it's how my body works. I'm weird. Not as weird as Japan though. I am not going to let that go, am I?

"That would be fine. Thanks," I replied.

And so, within 15 minutes, the same girl from earlier arrived with a tray. She knocked on the side of the screen door and opened it.

I swear if she bows again... Damn it. I didn't finish my swear.

"Enjoy your meal," she said as she left with yet another smile. How business-y. Well, she probably has a lot more work to do. Oh well, time to eat and probably get some rest for tomorrow. New school and all. Hope I don't have rumors flowing around about how I boned the most popular girl or something. That would be just down right confusing and annoying. Oh, miso soup. Love this stuff.

* * *

><p>Okay. Sexy uniform, check. Sexy, black hair, check. Sexy, blue eyes, check. All in all, I think I'm set. I fell asleep right after eating dinner last night so I actually feel pretty well rested. Time to head out I guess. Hopefully I won't get lost on my way to the school. Yasogami wasn't it? I could probably ask for directions if I do get lost anyway. I adjusted the navy, blue dress shirt I was wearing under my black jacket and grabbed my messenger bag. I'm ready!<p>

I left my room and headed down to the main lounge again. Well, it certainly is just as busy. I can understand why though now. Good food and good rooms. I can't blame them for staying here. Oh, that girl from yesterday isn't at the counter. Maybe she has something else to do. Well, not much of my business anyway cause it's adventure time!

* * *

><p>… I am a derp.<p>

I actually went the wrong way and the first person I asked for directions pointed me the other way. So now I'm running like Forest Gump, hoping I make it in time. Oh, what's that flash of yellow on my right. Is it a bird? is it a Porsche? Neither, it's a guy in the same uniform as me riding a yellow bike. Mmm, he's going awfully fast towards that pole. I wonder if he knows that he can steer.

CRASH

… Evidently not. That looks very painful though. He may not have kids... ever. Well, he deserves a pat on the back for taking it like a... well, kinda like a man. He's only squirming a bit.

As I walked by, I lightly hit his shoulder. Putting on my best deadpan face and tone, I said "I hope they didn't crack,". I continued walking, satisfied I honored his sacrifice. Kinda.

I heard a grunt of what I think was appreciation. I'm a such a nice guy. Back to adventuring! If I run, I can still make it kinda early. Charge!

Oh wow, my enthusiasm, it has died. Turns out I was only like two minutes away... The downside of small towns.

Anyway, the building looks pretty nice. It's not as big as the last school I went to, but that place just screamed preppy. This is nice though, I think I'll like this better. Plus, school costs covered by the Kirijo Group. Oh, aren't they situated in Japan? I should write a email saying thank you. Or something.

* * *

><p>I think I made a decent start. A lot of this will seem familiar to the game since this is the beginning. I hope to start more deviation from the lines used in the game after some more deviation from the plot is made. I'll actually be posting the second chapter right after this one since I'm on thanksgiving break and thus had the time to write.<p>

And some small things have been mentioned. Alex has some issues in the closet like every Persona User and we'll see what they are later. I will say this though, it deals with the events of Persona 3 which is kinda why the Kirijo Group has been in contact with him.

And I promise that he won't be using the traditional Wild Card. He'll have something similar to it that'll be explored too.


	2. Japan is Weird Pt 2

Here's chapter two as promised. I own nothing, but Alexander and whatever else that happens to come up that's not canon.

* * *

><p>Enough thinking time though. I need to go in and get started for a new school life. I should drop by the faculty office and get my room assignment.<p>

Entering the building, I remember that I need to switch out my shoes. Japan is so weird. I'm going to miss my click-y shoes. Anyway, it should be on the first floor... maybe. Need to read signs or ask for directions. I walked around the hall, squinting at the plaques to read what room this was. Now, mind you, I only learned Japanese recently so while my vocal skills barely pass, my reading skill are just a little bit better. So, this is pretty hard. Grrr, maybe I can just ask this guy in the blue striped suit. He's obviously a teacher and he has quite the mustache.

"Excuse me, Sensei. I just transferred here and I'm looking for the faculty office," I said as I put on my best student expression.

"Huh? So, you're the new punk that transferred here, are ya?"

Oh, Jesus Christ... that's not a mustache. Dear God, has he never heard of a dentist... Please don't be my teacher...

"Come on, you," He growled without introducing himself. "Follow me, I'm gonna be your homeroom teacher and I damn well expect you to follow my directions,".

… I have so many remarks I wanna make right now. About his hair, about his teeth, about his face, about his EXISTANCE. Well, that last one may be going a bit far since I just met him, but I don't think this is going to get any better. I think he's saying something right now. I caught "foreigners" and "messing around". Does he think I'm a crazy rapist or something?

"Stay out here for a minute while I go settle down the rest of those brats," He said as we stopped outside a sliding door on the second floor. He entered the room and any talking stopped. Screw waiting, if I wait then you'll probably just conveniently forget I'm out here. In I come, you toothy bastard.

I stood next to Toothy-stache's desk which was on a slightly elevated part of the floor. I was just in time to hear his opening speech for the year.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons."

Excuse me? Did you just compare them to "love-struck baboons"?

"Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!"

Driven snow? Either I'm not familiar with this saying or you're color blind since back in America, snow you've driven on tends to get dirty. Is Japan magic or something?

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from a whole other country out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage."

… I am so going to break you if I get the chance.

"And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!"

I think there are some repressed childhood memories at work here. Were your teeth always like that? Did you not get any affection cause of that?

"Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick."

Oh, you're giving me a chance to speak? Sure you don't have anything else to say?

"I'm Alexander Strauss, it's nice to meet you all. I hope all of you and Morooka-sensei will take care of me," I turned to Morooka and smiled. Just wait you. I hope my smile conveys all the tortures I'll put you through. Trust me, I can challenge teachers almost as badly as an overprotective parent. I adjusted my glasses with my middle finger.

Oh, he seems to have either understood my smile or my act of adjustment angered him.

"Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately."

The gesture is mutual.

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big country of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one."

That one I probably can't contest, though if you're using yourself as an example... There are quite a few things to be said...

"You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!"

...What?

"But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast."

How did you even get to this?

"Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and you're my-places…"

My-places? You mean myspace? Didn't that die out? Again, how did you even get to this in your rant?

"It's no wonder girls these days can't keep their legs closed, all the kids being born from you brats is disgusting,"

I am going to smash your face in figuratively in a minute if you don't shut the fu-

Suddenly, a girl with short, brown hair raised her hand and asked "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?"

Oh, the girl from the inn is sitting in front of her too. Can't believe I didn't notice her when she's the only one wearing red in the whole room. Same for the brown haired girl since she's wearing green. They both stand out. I guess I was too annoyed to really take note of who's in here.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!"

Don't think you're off the hook, Morooka. I walked over the seat next to the green clothed girl and tried to make myself comfortable. This'll be interesting.

"He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year." said brown haired girl.

I'll do more than hang in there. I'm gonna contest every single grade I get in here just for the hell of it. Probably not. But, I'll be sure to give him some trouble. "I'll hang in there if you do,"I responded.

That got me an encouraging smile. Potential friends for the win. A few more people whispered about how unlucky it is to have Morooka as the homeroom teacher, but he got them quiet as he took attendance. So begins first day pleasantries.

I was wrong. That was much worse than what I expected. We got nothing, but rants from Morooka. I could bang my head on a desk repeatedly and still never get enough brain damage to erase what I've heard. This guy needs to get broken. Or a blog going where no one will care what he says. I don't care which. And he's leaving. Yes, I love life.

And then an announcement came on saying that there would be a staff meeting for the teachers. Ha! Take that Morooka. Oh, and students have to stay in the classroom... Oh well, he's going to a meeting. I hope that grinds your teeth.

I put my head down on my desk. People are already starting to gossip and talk. I feel out of the loop for no reason. I can vaguely understand them when I'm not paying attention. Something about a Yamano and the weather. No bathroom rumors at least. A God sent. Maybe the jet lag is now catching up to me cause I'm kinda out of it. Damn it. A voice brings me back to reality.

"I can't discuss such things," I heard the voice of the girl from the inn say.

The guy who asked her said something along the lines of "Yea, I guess not". I'm guessing something about the inn since that's the reply you get for asking about another guests' or customers' business. Maybe involved this Yamano person? I might check it out later just to be in the know.

The girl next to me, the one wearing green, then asked the one in red how much longer this'll take. I bit back the retort of how would she know. I'm kinda grumpy.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on…By the way, didja try what I told you the other day? You know… That thing about rainy nights…"

You mean the way they inspire me to beat on you for vague references? Wait, I'm eavesdropping... I have no right to contribute or beat on you so back to listening.

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry." replied the girl from the inn.

"Ahhh, that's okay. Well… it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!'" again with this Yamano person. No wonder I feel out of the loop. I am out of the loop. Oh well, it happens when you just move in to a new country.

And then the announcer makes a come back. Apparently we can leave now. But, we have to be mindful of a police investigation and go straight home. They won't even tell us what happened. Great, that's just asking for people to look around.

I got up and picked up my messenger bag. I turned around, but the girl next to me then tapped my shoulder. I turned yet again to look at her. Girl, you better have a good reason for stopping me. Wait, don't glare. Stop being grumpy. She didn't do nothin. Hehe, bad grammar.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" she asked. Her head was tilted in curiosity. Ah, I am the subject of interest right after the police incident, aren't I? Okay, I can do with some new friends and this is the best chance today to make some.

"Why don't you come with us? Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"

I smiled, at least as much as I could despite my mood. "I'd love to. I'm Alexander Strauss and it's kind of hard to not recognize the person sitting next to me," That sounds convincing. Good thing I was in the acting club back in America.

"Well, nice to meet you! This is Yukiko Amagi." She said with smile.

"We've met," I said as I turned to look at the black haired girl. I swear if you bow...

"It's nice to meet you outside the inn... I'm sorry that this is so sudden..." she answered shyly. She reminds me of someone. I can't quite place a name on the person. Oh well. If she's this shy, it's not a surprise that she's formal and all that at the inn.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

… 'I got no upbringing'? Nope, I could say quite a few things. But, I won't. Hold your thoughts, hold your thoughts. I need a cupcake and cheer up. Oh lord, a cupcake from Igor right now... mmmmm

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka?"

Huh, what? Oh, this guy is in this class too. I hope he's recovered from this morning. He sounds like it at least. Either he has an extreme pain tolerance or he's used to it. Probably not the first one since he was squirming quite a bit earlier. So, the second one? That's kinda sad. How would you even get used to something so painful?

**CRACK **

...What was that?

I turned around to see the guy who was hunched over in pain earlier in pain yet again. I noticed that Chie was holding a open DVD case and had a mixture of horror and anger on her face. I'm guessing that the guy did something to it and he just received retribution to... that area again. I need to stop spacing out.

"My 'Trial of the Dragon'…!"

Oof, I actually know about that movie. I'd probably be pissed too if someone wrecked my copy. I hope you're ready for more punishment. I wouldn't stop here if I was her...

"I think mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads…" the boy managed to squeak as he held his hands over the area in question to possibly avoid more pain. I feel sorry for him now. I was about to go give another pat on the back but then.

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked.

Shy Yukiko to the rescue! Comfort him in his hour of need.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me…?"

And you ruined it. That just sounds pathetic.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said as she stomped away. Yukiko gave the boy an apologetic look and followed Chie.

I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Soldier through," I said in English and walked away as well. He'll get over it... mentally at least. "Oi, if you two want me to walk with you, wait up!" I called out to them.

We got to the shoe lockers and replaced our slippers. Yes! Finally, I missed my awesome boots. Nothing quite compares to the feeling of wearing these things. I put them on pretty quickly and waited for Chie and Yukiko to put their shoes on. Yukiko apologized and I have no idea for what so I just waved it off. Maybe for making me wait? That's dumb.

We were walking to the gate, chatting about the first day. It was mostly me and Chie speaking. Then, boom! A wild creepy kid has appeared. How will you proceed? I was prepared to completely ignore him then.

"You're Yuki, right?Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" asks the Creeper.

Boy, you are just downright weird. There's no 'Yuki' here. Wait... Processing... Loading... Yuki equals Yukiko, doesn't it? Derp. You're still weird. You don't seem like you know her and you use a pet name?

"What…? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Ding ding. I am correct. Does this mean I have permission to brush him off? Yukiko seems like she's too shy. Oh wow, we're getting a crowd. I hear them muttering about something called the "Amagi Challenge". Probably a challenge to get Yukiko to date you or something. Seems like a cliché anime thing.

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" asked the creepy dude.

Persistent, aren't you. At least you got that going for you. You still have no chance though. I glanced over at Yukiko and she had an uncomfortable expression. Sigh. I want to get back to my room. Time to butt into this affair.

"Oi, I think the feeling in the air says she's not too interested," I said before Yukiko muttered whatever rejection she had. That should be enough to get him going though. He doesn't seem like the type to fight and I'm not exactly built for fighting. We both win and don't get injured.

Kid shot me a dirty look. Oh, that's a nice glare. I got one too. Glare.

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko almost whispered during our glare contest.

Hah, Creeper looked away. I win.

… I am really childish.

Anyway, he glared at Yukiko and I thought for a minute he was gonna start a scene.

"... Fine!" he yelled and ran off.

Oh, that wasn't as bad as I thought. No outrageous claims or threats. Though we still have some onlookers. Maybe that was considered a scene?

"Wh-What did he want from me...?" Yukiko seemed to ask no one in particular.

Facepalm. Well, mental one anyway. Shy and naive. Where have I seen this before?

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date," Chie answered.

The voice of reason. "I know he wasn't being very clear, but it did sound like that," I added in. Again, Japan is weird.

"Huh? Really...?" was Yukiko's reply.

She is so naive. But, it means I'll probably get along with her at least. Some people are just too cunning or witty.

"You had no clue?" Chie asked. Obviously not. "Sheesh... But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden,"

"Defiantly. Total strike with that. Now, I would have..." I stopped right there. Chie was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and Yukiko was slightly blushing with embarrassment. Oh, right. "Actually, never mind. Sorry, I forget that you take this stuff a bit more seriously than in America,"

"Yo, Yukiko-san," Woah, ninja to the rescue. The guy who keeps getting his "nads" crushed has just made an entry to rescue me from an awkward moment. "Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel... You got me the same way last year," Even you tried? Is there anyone that hasn't tried?

"I don't recall doing that," Of course you wouldn't. You're too nice and naive.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!"

Facepalm. I actually followed though with it this time. You have no game plan, do you?

"...I'd rather not," the expected result has been given.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up..." he replied. Damn right it will. Have a plan set. "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much,"

… I have a feeling there was some jealousy in that. Is it cause I'm going to actually spend some time with Yukiko? Nah, he'd be more upset from the last comment. Wait, stop. Go back to reality before you miss more stuff.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie shouted after him as he biked away. Ah, that reply was also kind of over the top. Then again, it is Japan. They're weird.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." Yukiko muttered to me.

I waved it off. "It's fine. This is making my first day interesting. Can we get going though? More people are starting to watch," I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I am not a one man zoo.

They both nodded their agreement and we kept going.

A few minutes later, after we were a decent distance from the school gates, Chie asks the all important question.

"So, why'd you transfer here? I mean, we don't get many transfer students, so someone out of the country is even more amazing," she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

Oh boy, this is the first question she asks. I thought people in japan had a whole bunch of social stigma about asking personal questions right of the bat. Damn stereotypes tricking me.

"Oh, I don't know. I just needed to get away from all of it," I said. That was true. "And my mom was Japanese so it seemed right to see the country she came from. Plus country air seemed a nice change to the hustle of American city life,". There, that's all true. Not lying... yet.

"So you basically came on a whim?" Chie laughed. "Well, at least you'll know what country life is like!". "There's really nothing here to be honest though. Oh! Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" She looked at Yukiko with a smile.

I turned to look at her too. She's being too quiet, like she's brooding over something. Well, she's probably always like this. Shy girl and all. Probably because I'm here since I've known girls like this who are crazy with people their comfortable with.

Though our staring at her seems to have gotten her out of her brooding or whatever.

"Huh? It's... just an old inn," she stated. Hah, an old inn with a steady flow of business. People adore places like that.

Chie went on about how great the inn is and Yukiko seemed to go back to brooding. I have feeling we're making her feel awkward. Chie by talking about the inn so much and me just by being here.

"Anyway, you think Yukiko is cute right?" Chie asked me.

What? Where did that even come from? Oh crap, she's actually expecting an answer isn't she? Um um um um... do I answer honestly? I guess, lying would probably make it worse. But, in a way that doesn't make it seem like I'm already crushing on her. Wait, I'm not crushing. Shit, am I in denial?

FOCUS

"She's one of cutest girls I've seen since getting here," I answered. Huzzah for vague truth telling.

"I knew it!" Chie exclaimed. Why ask if you were expecting that answer?

"Come on... Don't start this again..." Yukiko muttered. Girl, you need to speak up.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie stated, not paying much attention to Yukiko's protest.

"Not really, I'm sure there are lots of girl like that," I stated back. "Maybe she just hasn't met the right guy,"

"C-come on, stop it... It's not true that I'm popular..." Yukiko said, trying to stop Chie from making another response. "And it's not true that I've never had a boyfriend! I mean, I don't need one! I mean...".

She's pretty flustered about this, so I just waved my hand. "It's cool, I get it. So, calm down? Please?" I put my hands together and hoped that this would be the end of it.

Chie seemed to find this kinda amusing and the chuckle that came confirmed that. "Sorry, sorry. But, this is our chance to talk to someone from a whole other country and you've barely said a word!". She waved her finger at Yukiko to emphasize the point.

Internal groan. Chie, stop pressuring her already... I kinda live in the same building as her... But, she doesn't know that, does she? Fuuuuuuu... I think I'll take my leave now... Friend making mission has not been successful.

"I think I'll go exploring for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow, Chie-san. And I might see you later at the inn, Yukiko-san." I said as I went down a street. There, that should let Chie know where I live and probably explain why Yukiko may have been overly quiet. Now that I think about it, it was probably awkward for her to know that I'll be going to school with her while living in the inn... Oh well. I feel kinda down in addition to my earlier pissiness.

After walking for a while, I found myself walking down a street with lots of shops on each side. Though they were mostly boarded up. I wonder why. Oh, this place isn't. It's a textile shop and I can see an elderly woman in it. Mmm, I kinda wanna go in since it seems like a nice place to check out some traditional stuff.

"Can I help with you somethin?" said a somewhat menacing voice behind me. I turned around to see a guy with blonde hair that seemed to be styled back or something. He had a scratch on his left side above his left eye. Several piercings on his left ear too. He was wearing my school's uniform, but only had a roman numeral for one on his jackets collar. So, a first year? He kinda reminds me of some of the rocker kids from back in America. Nice skull shirt.

"Just thinking about going in and browsing," I answered back. Not like I'm flip out just cause he looks like a gang member. He might not be. Though I do hope I don't get the shit beat out of me. "Just transferred here from America and I don't really know much about Japanese culture or anything really. Thought I might find some stuff out,"

The guy grunted. "So long as you don't mess around and bother my ma, it's fine". Ah, that's you mom. Though I wonder why you're being so protective. Oh well, not my problem to go butting into your life.

"Kanji-kun, could you come in and help me a bit?" I heard an elderly voice call out from inside. I'm guessing this guy's Kanji and she might be too busy to really talk to me about what's in the store. I excused myself and said I'd probably come back another day since there seems to be stuff to do. The guy grunted.

Might as well go back to the inn now. Time to backtrack.

* * *

><p>So, that's it for the first two chapters. These were written in one file at first and I split them up so you wouldn't have to read through a huge block in one chapter. Anyway, finals and the end of the semester are coming up so I don't know when I'll update. It might come out faster depending on how fast I work.<p>

Some more traits of Alexander have come up now. He's kinda childish, hyper, and moody. We'll see if that changes. He's also not made for fighting as you read, so future fighting scenes will be interesting since he'll be learning what to do and what not to do. I'm trying to keep him like the average guy. Hope I'm doing okay with that.

Plus, there's the cultural difference. I'll try to show how Alexander reacts differently to things the usual cast may think is risky like Kanji. I get the feeling that if Kanji was seen in America, we wouldn't all run away at the first sight or when he starts talking.

Don't feel obligated to review since I haven't gotten to anything with meat on it's bones yet, but I'm gonna ask you to bear with me till we get to some interesting stuff.


End file.
